magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
Let my gun do the talking. I don't enjoy being out in the sun for too long. 'Sniper' The rugged sharpshooters have deadly accuracy, and they are as tough as their environment. They are able to take out multiple targets without detection. 'Adventuring' A Sniper unit likes to go adventuring and briefly break up from the group to survey the area up ahead. They are always on their feet, even while they take down targets from a distance, since they don't want to give away their location. 'Characteristics' Snipers must be able to have a keen eye and a sharp mind, as well as have quick reflexes. Snipers are highly tactical, and they must keep their objective in mind. Only the smartest of Snipers are extremely tactical to adapt to his or her environment and/ or situation(s'') quickly. 'Other Classes' Snipers bond very well with most military classes, since they pick off the weakest threats with their great accuracy. They are reliable scouts to Commandos, and protect the Vanguards during important missions. 'Role' '''Striker '-- Snipers take up tactical positions to deal large amounts of damage to opponents with their dexterous skills and superior aiming. Game Rule Information Snipers have the following information- 'Abilities' Snipers are stealthy and can engage in ranged combat without being seen by enemy forces. Snipers commonly choose Dexterity as their highest ability score to keep them on their toes and out of sight. A sniper also chooses a high Constitution score to increase their concentration to shoot down distant targets. Snipers also choose a good Intelligence score to increase their focus and effectiveness of their attacks. 'Class Skills' Sniper skills include: Appraise, Balance, Climb, Concentration, Escape Artist, Hide, jump, Knowledge (Architecture, Distance, Geography), Listen, Move silently, Search, Spot, Survival, Swim, Tumble. 'Skill Points' At Lv. 1-''' (5+ INT Modifier) x 4 'After Lv. 1-' 5+ INT Modifier Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency Snipers are proficient with all Light and Martial melee weapons, as well as the Viper Pistol, Blaster Rifle, and Sniper Rifle. Snipers are proficient with all Light Armor; wearing no armor makes them vulnerable to all forms of attack, and wearing Medium or Heavy Armor makes them slow. 'Bonus Feats' A Sniper gains a bonus feat every 4 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. 'Swift Hiding' At Lv. 1, a Sniper gais a +4 enhancement bonus to his Hide skill, and every 5 levels he gains a +1 bonus to his Hide skill. 'Far Target' At Lv. 6. a Sniper can use his Concentation skill to target faraway opponents. He gains a +2 accuracy bonus to his attack roll if his Concentration roll meets or exceeds the opponent's AC value. This bonus increases by +1 every 7 levels. This bonus only applies to attack rolls if the enemy is beyond the weapon's normal range. 'Sniper Hand' At Lv. 7, a Sniper gains a +1 Power bonus to his attack roll with the Sniper Rifle. 'Improved Sniper Hand' At Lv. 14, a Sniper gains a +2 Power bonus to his attack roll with the Sniper Rifle. 'Greater Sniper Hand' At Lv. 20, a Sniper gains a +4 Power bonus to his attack rolls with the Sniper Rifle. 'Uncanny Dodge' At Lv. 9, a Sniper can dodge an unwarry attack without command. The attack deals half damage on a successful Reflex save. Uncanny Dodge can only be used once per round as an immediate reaction, triggered by an enemy's ranged attack. 'Improved Uncanny Dodge' At Lv. 15, a Sniper can dodge an unwarry attack without command. The attack deals half damage and the Sniper ignores the first 5 points of damage from the attack. Uncanny Dodge can now be used 2 times per round. 'Improved Footing' At Lv. 11, a Sniper's base land speed increases by 10 ft. 'Medium Armor Proficiency' At Lv. 13, a Sniper is now proficient with all Medium armor. A Sniper typically prefers Carbon Armor, for its durability and weight. Carbon armor is very light and it offers a good AC Bonus, without offsetting too much speed. Starting Packages Human Sniper 'Armor' Light Valdanium Armor (+2 AC, Armor Check Penalty -1, Speed 30 ft, 12 lbs) 'Weapons' *'Sniper Rifle' (2d6 dmg, Critical- Head Shot -or- 3d10 dmg, 6 clips/ 6 shots, Range- 200 ft, 9 lbs) *'Dagger' (1d6 dmg, Critical 19/20 x2, Slashing, 2 lbs) *'Detpack' (3d6 dmg, Critical x2, Limit- 4, Blast Radius- 20 ft, 6 lbs) 'Feat' Improved Initiative 'Bonus Feat' If DEX is 14 or higher, Dodge; if not, Combat Expertise instead. 'Gear' Life Support Pack, Ammo Pack, Sword Belt Head Shots If a Sniper rolls a critical with his Sniper Rifle, the opponent that was shot is instantly killed if it has a current HP of 30 or lower. If it has more than 30 HP, the target takes 3d10 damage. 'The Sniper: Table' Back to Classes Category:Classes